


Wrong

by MischiefsPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Incest, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefsPrincess/pseuds/MischiefsPrincess
Summary: One night after a date went wrong Sam finds his sister on the couch reading erotica. He decides to teach her what sex is really like. What will happen when John finds out?





	Wrong

It all started when he was seventeen and she was sixteen. Sam came home from a date that hadn’t gone well and his little sister Andy was sitting on the couch reading.   
“Hey Sammy, how was your date?” Andy asked.  
“Terrible.” He sighed and sat down next to him. “What are you reading?” Sam asked, the cover had been taken off the book.  
“Nothing.” She said, blushing a bit and pulled the book closer to her.  
“You’re reading one of those dirty books aren’t you?” He asked and tried to see. Her face turned an even brighter shade of red.  
“Shut up Sam.” She huffed. Sam grabbed it from her and started reading it aloud.  
“His rough hand brushed across her heaving bosom and she could feel her thighs become slick with her sweet dew.” He laughed. “This is what you get off on?” He asked and snorted.   
“Give it back!” She huffed and tried to reach for it.   
“This crap gives girls a warped sense of what sex is actually like.” Sam tells her and hands it back to her.   
“What do you mean?” She asked. Andy was a virgin, the only sex she knew about was out of her books.  
“The first time isn’t all romantic, it’s awkward and driven by desire. It’s not perfect like in the pages of your smutty novels.” Sam scoffs.   
“It’s not like my smutty novels are any worse than your skin mags, real women don’t look like that.” She huffed.   
“What would you know about real? The only orgasm you’ve ever had has come from a pillow.” He teased.   
“Whatever, I’m going to go take a shower.” She mumbled.  
“Correction a pillow and the shower head.” He chuckled.  
“Why do you have to be a dick just because you didn’t get laid? You’re acting like Dean.” She spat and clenched her fist. She was right, he was being a dick, his stomach sank.   
“I’m sorry Andy, you’re right. I shouldn’t have taken my frustrations out on you.” He sighed and hugged her, without thinking her hips rolled against his, she pulled back and squeaked.   
“I’m so sorry… It was just the book… and I didn’t get to… you know.” She blushed and looked away in shame. She waited for Sam to be disgusted or scream at her. Sam pulled her close and kissed her, before picking her up and pushing her against the wall. Her hips rolled again as she searched for the friction she denied herself before. Sam took her to the room that he and Dean shared and laid her down on his bed.   
“Do you want to know what real sex is like?” Sam asked her and she nodded. He pulled her clothes off and felt her up until she was dripping. Sam threw his clothes off and grabbed a condom out of his wallet. Andy was a little uncomfortable when he entered her, but she soon started to enjoy herself. She could tell she was getting close to finishing and so could Sam.   
“Scream my name.” He whispered in her ear.  
“Sammy!” She yelled as she climaxed, Sam followed shortly behind. Sam pulled out and disposed of the condom. Andy wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. Sam kissed the top of her head. Now that the afterglow was fading the guilt was setting in.   
“Sam, what the hell did we just do?” Andy asked.   
“Something really bad.” Sam sighed.   
“Is it bad that I don’t care. I loved it, and I love you.” Andy said and kissed his neck, he groaned.   
“Andy this can’t happen again, this is illegal.” Sam told her.   
“We do illegal stuff all the time.” Andy huffed.   
“This is different Andy, dad and Dean would kill me if they ever found out.” Sam said. Just then they heard the impala pull up.  
“Go take a shower!” Sam ordered as he got up and sprayed air freshener to get rid of the stench of sex. Andy ran to the bathroom and got into the shower, Sam quickly threw on some sweats and a tee shirt. He went to greet his father and brother.   
“Hey Sammy how was your date?” Dean asked.   
“It was ok.” Sam said.  
“Where is Andy?” John questioned.   
“She is in the shower.” Sam told them.   
“I’m going to go pick up dinner.” John said and left.   
“So Sammy, did you score?” Dean asked.   
“Yeah.” Sam said. It wasn’t technically lie, but he kind of wished it was.   
“Not so much of a nerd are you?” Dean snickered and sat down on the couch, he picked up Andy’s book and read the page it was open to. “You reading girly books Sammy?” He asked.  
“I think it’s Andy’s.” Sam said, Dean read a little more.  
“Ew.” He said. “Yuck, our little sister is reading smut.” Dean grimaced and dropped it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts, I will update this soon.


End file.
